Viena 1783
by ninnae
Summary: Radamanthys y Kanon son dos maestros de la música en la elegante Viena de 1783, por orden del rey deberán escribir una obra capaz de deslumbrar a Muzio Clementi, haciendo que en medio de la vorágine de la composición sus instintos más básicos y primordiales salgan a la luz, así como un naciente amor proveniente de la cruda rivalidad que ambos se profesan. YAOI/LEMON/AU.
1. Chapter 1

**~Viena 1783~**

* * *

_**S_aint_ seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Fastuosa, enorme, avasalladora y por sobre todo hedonista, de esa forma podía definirse la capital austriaca, con las artes como su flor más preciada. Radamanthys Wyvern, ya llevaba muchos años conociendo aquella capital, inclusive desde sus años más mozos, parte de su formación se dio en ese lugar, destacando en la composición de piezas para violín y piano. Se sentía orgulloso de sus logros a sus cortos 23 años, pues a pesar de la edad había logrado convertirse en maestro de capilla en la corte de los Habsburgo. La casa real le había dado seguridad económica y renombre y en esos momentos, también fungía como profesor de música de la pequeña Pandora Heisntein Habsburgo, tercera heredera al trono con tan solo 10 años de edad. Dirigía, componía y enseñaba, era más de lo que podía desear, luego de venir de una familia modesta de Londres, donde solo podía aspirar a seguir los mismos pasos de sus padres de confeccionar zapatos, pero sus sueños siempre estuvieron un poco más allá, hacia las letras, la música y los misterios que estos evocan con tan solo un pequeño cambio de ritmo. El como una historia diferente podía contarse con la misma tonada y como las mentes se unían para entender la música como lo que era, el lenguaje universal, aquel que el alma podía expresar. Radamanthys no era expresivo en gestos ni palabras, pero si en música y movimientos de dedos. Hades Heinstein Habsburgo, hermano mayor de Pandora por más de veinte años, y cabeza de la familia pudo reconocer ese universo propio de un artista en Radamanthys, quien, al escucharlo cantar una simple tonada de taberna, mientras limpiaba zapatos por algunos peniques a las afueras de la biblioteca nacional londinense, quedó encandilado por la voz suave y cálida. Un pequeño de tan solo seis años, cantando en un camino polvoroso que era derrapado por carruajes indiferentes, mientras este estaba cubierto de tierra en su rostro y cabello y sus manos embetunadas de aceite para pasar por el cuero curtido. Pero esa era pasado, tenía un futuro totalmente diferente.

Una misiva llegó aquella noche a su habitación en el castillo Heisntein donde solía residir cinco días a la semana, donde era el tiempo que enseñaba a la pequeña Pandora. El sello de la corte era claro, pedían su colaboración para un evento dirigido al propio rey. El mensaje era del puño y letra del mismo Hades quien pedía su presencia con celeridad, presumiendo del talento de su protegido y profesor de su hermana pequeña. La cama enorme que solía guardar su cuerpo durante las heladas noche, funcionó como apoyó mientras leía la misiva a la luz de las velas y el olor a cera quemada, tenue y casi espectral. Radamanthys frunció el ceño al encontrar un conocido nombre entre los invitados a presentarse en honor al rey.

_Kanon Seadragon_

Un compositor ajeno, de manera poco propias para pertenecer a una corte real, de mirada salvaje y espíritu indomable, así lo definían los poetas de la época, así como también el más grande compositor en un siglo. Radamanthys escupió de forma despectiva hacia la pared en un acto poco propio de él, pero el griego solía sacarlo de sus cabales y que lo consideraran el genio más grande en un siglo también hería su orgullo. La rivalidad entre ambos era más que obvia y su carrera había nacido cinco años antes, cuando apenas solo era un chiquillo llegando a Viena con sueños y muchos miedos. Radamanthys apoyó su mano sobre el respaldo de la cama, y se paró usando los donceles que hacían el arco de madera que era parte de la cama y que sostenía gruesos cortinajes de color rojizo que fungían como paredes cuidadores de la intimidad del usuario de la cama. Así era la habitación de gusto sobrio, pero fastuoso, así como el resto del castillo Heinstein adornado con frescos de pinturas en el techo, suelos de mármol negro, pilares de marfil, columnas dóricas y corintias que reflejaban un pasado helénico, perdido en la historia de las casas reales europeas.

Radamanthys decidió dejar de lado los pensamientos que tenía por Kanon, la invitación al palacio no le sorprendía, hacia menos de dos años había compuesto una obra completa encargada por la emperatriz de Austria, estrenada en Milán, y esta misma, en palabras de Hades, deseaba rememorar aquella sensación de ensoñación que había provocado en el espíritu de la emperatriz.

_**L'Europa riconosciuta **_

Quizás uno de sus trabajos más importantes, una ópera de tres actos contando drama, romance y violencia, sin embargo, esta era larga y utilizaba más de un instrumento, a petición de la emperatriz debería adaptarla a piano y violín como acompañamiento.  
Un reverendo dolor de cabeza, sin contar al inútil griego que le seguiría la cola al cumpleaños del rey.

.

.

El mismo Emperador Muzio Clementi lo nombró el mejor intérprete de teclado de toda Viena. Kanon sonrió con arrogancia al recordar aquel momento. Su obra "El rapto en el serrallo" si bien tenía un rasgo algo oscuro, pero cómico engatusó de tal forma al emperador logrando financiarlo. Eso fue el comienzo en Viena para él, quien a pesar de tener ya avanzados 25 años de edad era reconocido como genio del siglo, su música se había expandido por el resto de Europa del norte occidental y nórdica, pero uno de sus pasos más importantes siempre fue aventurarse hacia Viena, Paris y Milán, los principales centros de arte del mundo.

Y esa invitación, era el puesto obvio que ocupaba en la corte real. Con la misiva personal de su majestad Kanon rio como maniaco de saberse en el límite de su talento floreciendo como flor de loto en las más grandes adversidades. Pues sus primeros pasos en Viena no fueron muy bien recibidos, su primer intento de trabajo para Kanon fue con la familia Heisntein, tercera en puesto para la corona Austriaca, sin embargo, fue despreciado y aventado como si fuera un vil instrumento quebrado, siendo remplazado por un tal Radamanthys Wyvern, protegido del hombre que era la cabeza de la familia Heisntein en esos momentos. Hades Heisntein, quien con su mirada helada e inexpresiva le renegó el cargo a pesar de su obvio y superior talento. Radamanthys a su opinión era bueno, pero él era mejor, fue criado para eso, para demostrar maestría y excelencia. Su padre músico y maestro de profesión en Grecia le enseño el rigor de la práctica, y la dureza del mundo cuando su gemelo Saga murió a los siete años cuando cruzaban Delos buscando llegar a la capital de Italia, la fiebre lo hizo sucumbir y destrozó el alma del gemelo menor, pero su padre enterró a Saga en ese apartado lugar y lo obligó a continuar el viaje hasta llegar a la misma Roma, donde se establecieron por muchos años. En esa época portaba el nombre de Kanon Gemini, pero la brutalidad de su padre y sus métodos de enseñanza hicieron que lo abandonara cuando este sucumbió a la gripe cambiando su nombre a Seadragon cuando un rico empresario marítimo, también de origen heleno de nombre Julián Solo comenzó a patrocinarlo, llevándolo por toda Europa, pero con los años se cansó de esa vida y fue perdiendo su arte, la falta de inspiración fue lo que llevó a Viena, pero esta hedonista ciudad le dio un portazo en la cara, hasta que el mismo emperador fue su entrada a la corte, luego de la humillación vivida por los Heinstein.

Kanon sentado en la biblioteca de su propia residencia entregada por el emperador a las afueras de la ciudad se tomó el trago de brandy con celeridad, esa sería una velada interesante, y cobraría deudas pendientes. Era alguien manipulador y egocéntrico lo sabía, pero los Heisntein habían jugado con su ego, usando como única barrera a Wyvern, se encargaría de destronar al maestro de capilla de la casa de Habsburgo

.

.

Y una mierda, es lo que ambos compositores pensaron cuando fueron citados al palacio de Viena, el ego en las nubes de ambos fue avasallado cuando su majestad Muzio Clementi, pidió expresamente la colaboración de ambos en algo nuevo y único, sus gustos variaban, al igual que sus intereses, eso Radamanthys lo sabía, él pertenecía a Viena desde hacía años, pero Kanon lamentablemente, llevaba poco tiempo y conocía poco la faceta errática de su protector."

_"¡Tráiganme algo único y maravilloso!"_

Después de eso Muzio Clementi, con su corona en alto, su túnica azulada y la capa de color purpureo sacó a ambos músicos el salón adornado de marfil y blanco. Si querían mantener sus pedestales deberían colaborar, a pesar del odio mutuo y rivalidad inherente.

.

.

Definitivamente Kanon y Radamanthys no se conocían y no se soportaban, luego de la charla obligada y de la amenaza disfrazada en expectación del emperador por la obra de los dos compositores, ambos se colocaron a trabajar a marchas forzadas. Tenían tres meses para componer, considerar arreglos, una historia en la música y sincronizarse, algo que parecía simplemente imposible en esos momentos. Pues ni siquiera podían colocarse de acuerdo de donde comenzarían a trabajar.

Ambos a pesar de sus elegantes traje de encaje, de colores negros y café se colocaron a pelear a palma abierta en medio de la plaza de la ciudad como dos simples campesinos, luego de que Kanon llamara Radamanthys simple imitador y el inglés le diera un puñetazo a plena nariz, llamando farsante y narcisista al heleno, llenos de tierra, sangre y morados ambos acabaron encerrados en la policía, sacados por una amnistía de la misma reina, quien a escondida los visitó con una mirada reprobatorio en el rostro. La esposa de su majestad los consideraba a ambos los más grandes compositores de su época y viéndolos como simples campesinos de mala muerte le hacía decepcionarse de ellos. Contaban con el favor de la emperatriz, pero aquel numerito les dio a entender que les gustara o no deberían trabajar juntos, su majestad no les daría más oportunidades. La reina fue concisa en eso.

.

.

De mala gana ambos comenzaron a turnarse, Radamanthys no podía dejar sus obligaciones como Maestro de capilla de la casa Habsburgo y profesor de Pandora, y Kanon, bueno tenía sus conciertos en el palacio y sus tiempos de composición, la situación no era la más sencilla para ambos. Por lo que dos días el trabajo era el castillo Heinstein y los otros dos en la residencia de Kanon, así fue durante una semana sin colocarse de acuerdo que harían, ambos insistían en modificar sus propias obras, sin embargo, después de más de algún golpe y variados insultos recordaban las palabras del rey, algo nuevo y maravilloso y volvían al mismo punto. Eso era una mierda para ambos. Simplemente la química parecía no fluir de ambos. Tensión, odio, miradas iracundas, casi como si fueran dos tormentas colisionando. No podían estar juntos sin causar caos. Al menos fue lo que describió la pequeña Pandora entre risas hacia su hermano mayor, cuando observaba a su sereno maestro vociferar como vendedor de pescados en el puerto.

Y fue así como su trabajo comenzó, como tormenta enfurecida.

.

.

No podían llegar a un acuerdo, la música de ambos era muy diferente, la de Radamanthys era pulcra y severa, y la de Kanon oscura y avasalladora. Dos semanas solo para escoger la escala correcta que usarían en la tonada, sería piano, más sencillo y ambos podrían tocar, con un simple acompañamiento de violín, era todo lo que necesitaban, sin embargo, el contexto de la historia no estaba clara, algo faltaba entre ambos, y eso los dos lo sabían. Kanon miraba a Radamanthys de reojo, quien trataba de concentrarse en la escritura de la historia, los gestos juveniles de Radamanthys apenas se veían plasmados. Su poblada ceja se fruncía mientras mordía la pluma en un gesto poco pulcro, ese "defecto" hizo reír quedamente a Kanon, quien poco a poco comenzaba a conocer más al rubio, y no le parecía ya tanto el amargado roba trabajos, sino más bien serio Cejamanthys como lo había apodado. Por otro lado, Radamanthys tuvo que admitir que Kanon si era talentoso en sobre manera, pero también narcisista, pero que provenía de un miedo y un pasado algo turbulento del griego, ambos tenían sus heridas, y a pesar de que habían compartido escuetas palabras, el contacto más profundo con la creación de ambos hizo que se entendieran bajo las notas del pentagrama. Pues fue esa chispa y esa tensión que le dio a ambos la llave que necesitaban para empezar a crear, eso y la aparición de un niño bien conocido por Radamanthys, Valentine Harpía, bien conocido por ser un novato, pero prodigioso escritor y guionista que tenía la bendición de Radamanthys para ayudarlos a crear la obra que ambos estaban componiendo, pues le gustara o no ambos, estaban sin ideas fijas para crear una obra y Valentine llegaba con ideas frescas e innovadoras. Kanon aceptó de mala la intromisión del guionista.

El primer mes fue un caos para los tres artistas. Kanon no aceptaba del todo las ideas de Valentine y Radamanthys peleaba por eso, pues a él le parecía la historia perfecta, sin embargo, ni Kanon ni Radamanthys dimensionaban lo que estaba pasando detrás de esa lucha de poder. Kanon veía usurpado su lugar como rival, siendo opacado por el de cabellos rosas, siendo apenas un niño de quince años. Radamanthys era su rival, desde aquel hecho en la casa Heinstein, y así venía siendo desde hacía años, y ahora su obsesión se fijaba en un simple niño. Eso lo frustraba y le molestaba como el competidor que era buscaba fastidiar a Radamanthys, llamando su atención y molestando hasta no mas haber. A palabras del inglés, Kanon era otro niño. Sin embargo, el hecho que detonó en un serio conflicto, fue la escena de declaración de Valentine hacia Radamanthys, eso incendió la cólera de Kanon sin saber que mierda estaba pasando, pero en ese mismo instante, ingresó al cuarto de música de la familia Heisntein donde ese día les tocaba trabajar y se asió a Radamanthys, besándolo con violencia, frente a un compungido y avergonzado Valentine, Radamanthys boqueó y simplemente se dejó llevar. Estaba sorprendido, pero aquel toque suave, feroz y cálido de los labios ajenos lo imbuyeron en una vorágine que no pudo evitar seguir, es como si la tensión se hubiera transformado en ese incisivo beso, transformando un hechizo frustrante que los mantenía a ambos a raya, en dos simples espíritus llevándose como almas salvajes quemándose con la pasión. Porque si, pasión, simple y llano fuego era lo que había entre ambos, esas peleas, la tensión, la mirada en los gestos del otros cada día mientras componían, a pesar de la falta de palabras. Era lo que los movía, la música y el arte de ambos los impulsaba de aquella manera brusca. Radamanthys no supo en que momento Valentine dejó el salón, pero solo se supo con las manos sobre el cuerpo trabajado y terso de Kanon, embutido en aquel exquisito traje oscuro de mallas, pue si bien a Radamanthys no le gustaba usar la ropa de estilo victoriano y prefería trajes sencillos, en Kanon era el placer mismo, y no lo admitiría, pero amaba ver el trasero del heleno en esa mayas blancas y resaltadores. Y Kanon bueno, llevaba provocando a Radamanthys más tiempo del que pasaba componiendo. Si no hubiera sido por la propia interrupción de la pequeña Pandora, hubieran acabo retozando sobre el suelo como dos simples animales. El primero en apartarse fue Kanon, con la mirada sorprendida, y las mejillas rojas, sucumbió a sus impulsos más bajos, arremetiendo contra el inglés, quien para su sorpresa respondió aquel sádico y salvaje beso de manera violenta, pero deliciosamente única.

Kanon y Radamanthys sintieron su corazón latir con fuerza, mientras el cosquilleó en la boca del estómago se hizo insoportable, reacciones simultáneas de una situación inusual. Radamanthys se sacudió el polvo y el cabello como si nada, ignorando que todavía sentía el calor de los labios ajenos sobre él, y las dos manos del heleno sobre su pecho; mientras Kanon, recordaba con ansias el halito fresco y la saliva caliente, junto con la textura rugosa de los labios ajenos, el deseo por volver a probarlos lo envolvió, pero con la mirada ámbar sobre él, y la pequeña niña viéndolos, cualquier ambiente de tensión sexual se vio frustrada. Enojo y desencanto finalmente imbuyó el ambiente, y la falta en la presencia de Valentine, impidió que aquel día siguieran con su labor de componer.

.

.

Kanon esa noche no pudo sacarse de la cabeza lo que pudo pasar con Radamanthys si no hubieran sido interrumpidos, su cuerpo exigía a marchas forzadas desfogarse, pero con su rival y quien lograba descolocarlo a cada momento no era la decisión más sabia para aquello. No cuando no podía gobernarse así mismo, y cuando sus mismos impulsos exigían mayor contacto y control con ese cuerpo inglés hecho para el erotismo. Kanon no era alguien quien renegara del sexo, con ningún género en particular, gustaba de curiosear y entretenerse, y el sexo entregaba tales sensaciones de placer y explosión que lograban que su propia creatividad fluyera con tal facilidad que para él era un aliciente, pero… Radamanthys era su maldita turbación, y eso le denigraba. Salió de castillo Heinstein con rumbo a la taberna más cercana, cubriéndose con una capucha para no ser reconocido, pues ¿Qué dirían si el magnífico Kanon, anduviera en malos pasos de burdel en burdel? Sería el escandalo más inmediato, no, Kanon quería guardar su anonimato.

Aunque Kanon esa noche hubiera esperado enredarse con una prostituta, su suerte fue otra, como muchas doncellas y mujeres de la corte, estás escapaban de sus casas a altas horas de la noche solo para divertirse y conseguir algo de placer fácil y rápido. Kanon no estuvo seguro si a la mujer rubia que terminó cogiéndose en un rincón de una mala taberna, cercano a uno de los muchos puentes de Viena, era una condesa o una simple doncella, solo recordaba el color de cabello de la muchacha y lo mucho que se parecía a la cabellera rebelde de Radamanthys. Estaba jodido por el inglés y lo sabía. Una ironía siendo que no se conocían de nada y su única conexión era la música y una maldita orden del emperador.

.

.

Debían seguir trabajando en la composición para el cumpleaños del emperador, pero para fastidio de Kanon, Radamanthys no se presentó aquel día a su residencia, y Valentine en un acto un poco suicida se presentó a seguir trabajando. Cuando fue Harpía quien tocó la puerta, Kanon hizo una mueca de desagrado, para el pelos rosa era más que obvio que el prodigio no lo soportaba, pero el señor Radamanthys como solía llamar Valentine al maestro de capilla, le pidió expresa ayuda, y que a pesar de que su intento de confesión salió mal, esperaba no traicionar la confianza del inglés.

—No era necesario que vinieras, Radamanthys no ha llegado y dudo que llegué ese maldito cobarde —dijo Kanon de mala gana, mientras trataba de ajustarse el traje. Eran las diez de la mañana y Kanon seguía con la cruda de las muchas cervezas y el haberse cogido a aquella mujer de manera tan incómoda. El heleno se asqueó de sí mismo.

Valentine inspeccionó el aspecto del griego y se dio cuenta de las marcas rojizas en el cuello ajeno, su corazón se quebró pensando en la sesión que había dejado atrás cuando Radamanthys y Kanon se besaron con tal fiereza.

_"Seguro retozaron como bestias"_, pensó Valentine, pero Kanon no se detuvo a darle respuesta ante la obvia inspección. Un brillo malicioso nació en los ojos de Kanon, en busca de venganza contra Harpía.

—¿Qué tanto miras niño, que no sabes que tu maestro coge muy bien? Quizás por eso querías declarártele, pero entiende, él no ve nada en ti, eres solo un niño —Kanon fue hiriente, asegurándose de que una escena como la del castillo Heinstein no se volviera a repetir, aunque fuera a base de mentiras.

El trabajo fue hecho por separado aquel día, Valentine comenzó a escribir la historia a partir de su corazón roto, sin notar que estaba tomando como modelo su decepción, y la presencia de Kanon y Radamanthys. Poco a poco la obra iba tomando forma, y Kanon no pudo evitar sucumbir a su propia melancolía, componiendo triste y desolado.

.

.

Al día siguiente Radamanthys apareció en la residencia del griego sin dar mayor explicación, a pesar de a vociferación de este, sin embargo, no logró sacar ni una respuesta del estoico inglés, finalmente Kanon se cansó de la perorata e instó a Radamanthys a comenzar a trabajar. Valentine por su parte saludó cabizbajo a Radamanthys, todo el ambiente hubiera sido relativamente normal, si no fuera por los gestos de Kanon para tratar de atraer la atención de Radamanthys cuando este se centraba en la historia que Valentine estaba escribiendo. Competencia y atención, era lo que sucedía entre Kanon y Valentine, y sin notarlo el chipriota seguía componiendo una historia de dos seres que se veían así mismo, pero no se entendían, la tensión crecía, pero no eran capaz de cortar el hechizo que los enredaba, y ¿Quién era él? El mago triste y destrozado, quien miraba a uno de los amigos con anhelo, pero a pesar de eso solo quería lo mejor para ese ser que amaba. De esa forma la magia y las personalidades de los dos músicos tomaron el protagonismo en la obra, dando vida a cuatro personajes que eran amigos, pero que no eran más que la representación de cada parte de los dos compositores.

"La groota di Trofonia", como había decidido llamarle a la obra, comenzaba a tomar vida.

Un mes más pasó, entre tensión, descuidos, roces, llamadas de atención entre Radamanthys y Kanon, simulando rivalidad, sin reconocer que al comenzar a entenderse y conocerse estaban apreciándose el uno al otro. Sin embargo, el incidente del beso pareció quedar en el olvido. O eso simulaban.

.

.

Radamanthys no estaba seguro cuando Kanon dejó de lado sus malas bromas y su propio egocentrismo para comenzar a abrirse, llegando a contarle su propia historia y como había llegado a Viena, quizás fue aquel día que en medio del trabajo le había llegado una notificación de la muerte de su padre desde hacía dos semanas, Radamanthys se congeló cuando terminó de leer la carta, finalmente con la garganta cerrada destrozó el papel y volvió el silencio al piano para hacerse con los acordes correctos, durante dos horas sus dedos fueron torpes y nada parecidos al prodigio que Kanon se había acostumbrado a escuchar día con día.

Kanon terminó por parar las manos de Radamanthys sobre el piano, que azotaba las teclas con furia, mientras sus irises brillaban con dolor contenido. Antes de que Radamanthys se sosegara, el griego necesitó darle un tirón de cabello para que le prestara atención y le confesara qué demonios había pasado. De mala gana el inglés confesó lo que había sucedido. Aquel día Kanon calló por el resto del día luego de la confesión de Radamanthys y su parte más humana comenzó a hacerse más presente con los días.

De extraña forma comenzaron a embonar todo ante la atenta mirada de Valentine, que se había vuelto el tercio en la relación entre los dos músicos.

.

.

Kanon alzó su mano sobre su pene, masturbándose con fuerza, mientras se echaba para atrás desnudo sobre su cama. Los gemidos quedos se escuchaban por toda la habitación. El dedo pulgar de la mano derecha, acarició la punta del prepucio enrojecido, Kanon hecho la cabeza hacia atrás cuando con su mano izquierda envolvió su miembro y estimulo vigorosamente todo el tronco de su pene. Kanon gemía masturbándose en medio de la noche, compungido y sudoroso. Sus sueños le habían jugado una mala pasada, recordando la escena del beso con Radamanthys, pero cambiando los hechos, pasando del salvaje beso, hacia un torrente de caricias, desnudándose por obra de las manos de Radamanthys, quien lo tomaba de forma brusca sobre el piano, mientras ambos excitados y erectos se unían en una danza primitiva de apareamiento. Kanon despertó justó antes de llegar al clímax, quedando frustrado y deseoso. Pero también avergonzado. Radamanthys al principio era su obsesión, y ahora… era la imagen constante en su subconsciente, deseándolo y anhelando. Pero lo sabía, estaba solo en esa ilusión.

El heleno no pudo dormir aquel día, y Radamanthys pudo notarlo, en el silencio y el andar lento de Kanon. Los ojos del heleno apenas podían seguir las notas de la partitura que estaban componiendo, y todo tornó en algo peor cuando Radamanthys vio a Kanon dormido sobre las teclas con apenas dos líneas de avance en el pentagrama. Estaban trabajando en el acto final de la presentación. Radamanthys despachó a Valentine de la residencia de Kanon. El inglés sin mellar en sus acciones, cogió al heleno, que en esos momentos era un peso muerto, con la ropa desarreglada, la camisa semi abierta, su chaquetón negro en el suelo, el cabello echo greñas, con la forma de las teclas marcadas en su rostro. Radamanthys quiso reír por la escena, colocando una extraña mueca como resultado. Tomó a Kanon a dos brazos, justo como si se tratase de una doncella delicada. El rubio conocía solo la planta baja del caserón antiguo donde el heleno habitaba, al salir de la sala donde solían ensayar y alejarse de los límites de la cocina que era el área más cercana y la única parte que Kanon les permitía pisar, hizo que muchas preguntas vinieran a su cabeza, las escaleras estaban escondidas hacia el final de un pasillo que doblaba en L, el frío del piso superior logró calar en los huesos del rubio. Radamanthys recorrió a tientas la escalera larga y de roble, Llegó al segundo piso, donde al menos cuatro habitaciones lo esperaban. Kanon era más pesado de lo que aparentaba y el rubio a regañadientes recorrió dos habitaciones antes de encontrar aparentemente la cual era la del griego. Kanon comenzó a removerse entre los brazos de Radamanthys. El inglés suspiró y se aventuró a dejar a Kanon sobre el lecho mullido de vivos colores dorados que era la cama del griego. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, Kanon solía ser un incordio en su día, pero uno del que se había acostumbrado, y comenzaba a tomarle cariño, fue por eso que no pudo dejarlo tirado allí, y además de eso… estaba lo que se negaba a afirmar. Lo mucho que Kanon lograba alborotar su mente y su cuerpo. Atrevido y hedonista como era, lograba cautivarlo, no solo era su talento, sino toda su forma de ser, y si, Kanon estaba volviéndolo loco. Radamanthys renegó de esos pensamientos y se alejó del gran cuerpo cálido que parecía contrastar con la helada habitación. Radamanthys tragó con fuerza, dispuesto a desplazarse fuera de la habitación, pero ver a Kanon encogerse sobre sí mismo por el frío, le hicieron enternecerse, con un suspiró adelantó unos pasos, cogió las cobijas y arropó a Kanon, quien acurrucándose entre las cobijas extendió sus extremidades al sentir el calor sobre su ser, el rubio negó con una sonrisa cálida, Kanon no dejaba de ser un ser humano que sucumbía ante las adversidades, igual que todos ellos. La respiración pausada de Kanon y el movimiento tenue le indicó que el griego estaría bien, con paso firme se volteó dispuesto a marcharse, al llegar a la puerta el simple susurró de una voz adormilada y gorgojeos inconexos llamaron su atención, eso su nombre susurrado con anhelo, entre tenues suspiros en sueño. Radamanthys lo supo, ambos estaban atrapados en una vorágine sin escapatoria, había mucho que revisar al interior de sus corazones, la pregunta correcta, era si en verdad querían hacerlo. Radamanthys no volteó, abrió la puerta, bajó hasta el salón del piano y tocó hasta al anochecer tonadas arreboladas y caóticas, justo como su alma en esos momentos.

El sol se ocultó en el horizonte, llevándose la calma de un rubio histérico, y un griego en el mundo de los sueños, en brazos de Morfeo.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Viena 1783~**

* * *

_**Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

**Temática Yaoi, leer bajo su propio riesgo**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

El torrente de notas despertó a Kanon de su letargo, hastiado por tanto dormir, el helénico se sentó en la cama con el cabello revuelto, y los ojos todavía adormilados. Desvió su mirada verde hacia la ventana, notando la oscuridad del ambiente. El sol ya se había ocultado, eso alarmó a Kanon, quien se levantó de un solo golpe. El sonido del piano le indicó que no estaba solo en casa, sus recuerdos eran erráticos, rememoraba estar escribiendo y luego el calor recorrer su cuerpo mientras se acurrucaba, todo en una secuencia confundida por la torpeza y la oscuridad. Bajó las escaleras con pereza, teniendo cuidado de no caer, el olor a cera le indicaba que las velas estaban encendidas, el frío suelo le calaba los huesos a sus pies descalzos, sin embargo, a medida que se adentraba al salón del piano el calor aumentaba, la chimenea se encontraba encendida. Kanon se quedó en el marco de la puerta, observando la escena etérea, a Radamanthys con los ojos cerrados a la luz efímera de las velas y las llamas de la chimenea que se encontraban de espalda a él, mientras sus dedos se movían vivaces por las teclas, entonando dulces melodías, más calmas que al inicio del día. Una figura espectral de un artista asumiendo las alas de su talento, Kanon podía sentir como en cualquier momento Radamanthys alzaría vuelo con un par de alas negras draconianas, y se marcharía de ese lugar, alzando su corazón descubierto. Kanon vio al humano Radamanthys, al que sufre, al que ríe, al que llora, al que recuerda. El corazón de Radamanthys era visible en una ilusión que se presentaba ante los ojos del heleno, Kanon embelesado emprendió un paso hacia adelante, preguntándose si él era capaz de ejercer la misma magia cuando tocaba, el ruido del suelo crudo y el splash de los pasos de Kanon distrajeron a Radamanthys, quien paró bruscamente su música, para observar con sus dos irises ámbar a Kanon, traspasando su alma y sus emociones.

—Al fin despiertas —soltó Radamanthys tragando saliva, respirando hondo para recuperar su seriedad, el momento de introspección con la música había acabado. Se levantó de su sitio e hizo sentar a Kanon en un sofá cercano, le tendió un cuenco con cereales, pan y algo de jugo. Rechistó cuando Kanon lo observó con una ceja alzada sin querer comer los alimentos que le había tendido. Radamanthys le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Kanon para que le prestara atención.

—Deberás comer, quizás hace cuanto no lo haces —cuestionó Radamanthys, encajándole una cucharada a Kanon en la boca.

El aludido balbuceó.

—De-ten-nte —Kanon quitó la cuchara con brusquedad de su boca, mientras observaba con mala cara al rubio—, no soy un niño indefenso, y no sé qué mierda haces en mi casa todavía.

Radamanthys suspiró haciéndose la misma pregunta, pero la respuesta era clara.

—No podía dejarte solo, te guste o no me preocupas, eres un imbécil narcisista, pero también eres más que eso Kanon, me agradas.

Kanon rio como un niño, fascinado por la reacción arrebolado de Radamanthys mientras decía eso. Una calidez familiar y tierna nació en el corazón del griego, mientras esa desazón en su interior desaparecía, la vorágine cesaba, dejando al descubierto la verdad que se negaba a aceptar. Radamanthys con su semblante serio, su música emocional y su cálido, pero escondido lado humano lo estaba cautivando y seguía haciéndolo para bien o para mal. Kanon se levantó del sofá con la mirada brillante y una intención malévola en su andar que desconcertó a Radamanthys; el sueño de Kanon era muy vívido, todavía en las sensaciones de su piel, el cosquilleo en sus labios y en su vientre, la luz espectral no ayudaba a su realidad, a cada pasó Kanon se convencía de que aún permanecía en el mundo de los sueños, y como tal podría hacer lo que quisiera, era el único lugar donde Radamanthys sería tan condescendiente con él, y se preocuparía de esa manera. Kanon acercó la palma de su mano al rostro tibio de Radamanthys, acarició su mejilla angulosa, y su mentón algo sobresaliente. La piel de Radamanthys era suave y pálida a impresión de Kanon, en un impulso besó los labios ajenos, justo como aquel día del ataque de celos, pero con suavidad y ternura, guiándose por el corazón y un delicado andar, tratando de disfrutar del confort que le provocaba la calidez al interior de su pecho. Kanon empujó a Radamanthys al mismo sofá donde este le hubo aprisionado a que sentara la primera vez, se sentó sobre las piernas inglesas, incrementando el movimiento de sus labios, usando su lengua como traba para que el inglés no cesara el contacto. Kanon hundió sus manos en la rebelde cabellera rubia, mientras Radamanthys poseso de una turbación acarició las caderas griegas, colocando sus manos a palma abiertas sobre ellas, mientras se apegaba más al cuerpo helénico. Una ensoñación, de esa forma podía definirlo Kanon, tener a Radamanthys pegado a su cuerpo de esa manera. Las respiraciones acompasadas, los corazones dolientes de ambos, tiritando a la par de los cuerpos. Simplemente una vorágine de deseo y pasión hizo que aquella escena se pintara de irrealismo y se dejaran llevar por sí mismos y lo que anhelaban. Radamanthys recostó a Kanon con poca sutileza sobre el sofá y comenzó a acariciar la cadera ajena con su mano izquierda, mientras se embebía con la imagen del rostro del heleno. Acariciando con la yema de los dedos, el rostro anguloso que deseaba en sueños. Kanon no fue menos y se aferró a la ropa de Radamanthys, despojando a su invitado de la chaqueta oscura de tela, luego se deshizo de la camisa blanca con una sonrisa lobuna, demostrando en su brillante e hilarante mirada, lo mucho que deseaba revelarse aquella noche. Besos, caricias, rasguños salvajes, adornaron la espalda de Wyvern cuando Kanon asaltó al ataque, besos húmedos y enredados coronaron la pasión y la poca sutileza de sus cuerpos de encaramarse en el estrecho sofá, hecho solo para un cuerpo; terminaron en el suelo de madera, besando y buscar hacerse con el control del cuerpo del otro, Radamanthys encimándose sobre Kanon, y el griego enredando sus piernas cual serpiente a la altura de la entrepierna del maestro de capilla de la casa Habsburgo Heinstein. Radamanthys mordió cruelmente los labios de Kanon, haciéndolo sangrar en consecuencia, pero no tardó en tomarlos nuevamente en un asfixiante beso, bebiendo la saliva y la sangre que manaba de la boca que estaba torturando. Pasión y anhelo, descubrimiento y dos corazones descubiertos, eso era lo que ambos estaban entregando aquella noche. Las manos de Kanon eran las más largas de los dos, haciendo que tanto él como Radamanthys quedaran solo con sus pieles en el frío piso de madera, pero enfebrecidos por la pasión y lascivia que los inundaba. En esos momentos ambos olvidaron sus orígenes y los lugares que ocupaban en la corte, todo se reducía a la unión de sus cuerpos. Kanon tomó entre sus manos la semi erección de Radamanthys y la engulló en su boca sin compasión y con gula. Sus dientes rozaron el pliegue de la punta del prepucio, haciendo que el rojo y grueso miembro se estremeciera junto con su dueño. Kanon rio con malicia, usó su lengua para lamer el tronco del miembro como si se tratara de una paleta helada, dejando rastros de saliva por las venas hinchadas y de color azulado. Kanon debía admitir que Wyvern estaba mejor dotado de lo que había pensado y que el grosor y tamaño estaban haciéndole delirar. Y que aquel sueño estaba provocando ver una ilusión mucho más palpable que todos los sueños anteriores. El sabor salado del líquido pre seminal del miembro de Radamanthys hizo suspirar a Kanon. ¿Realmente era un sueño? El agarre brusco de Radamanthys le hizo levantar la cabeza, y la mordida sádica en su hombro, ardiente y sangrante le hizo abrir los ojos, como quien se libera de un espejismo. Radamanthys lo veía enfurecido, como una bestia salvaje, dispuesto a cobrarse de él. Kanon abrió la boca en sorpresa, dándose cuenta de lo que desató y de aquel no era un sueño, y que su comportamiento desvergonzado fue real. Su corazón latió con fuerza, justo Radamanthys besó con fuerza sus labios, mientras sus manos se colaban hacia los muslos desnudos de Kanon, rozando la piel de los muslos, jugando con el vello púbico de Kanon, haciéndolo estremecerse, pero nunca tocando esa sensible zona, que exigía roce y atención. Radamanthys sonrió con malevolencia cuando Kanon levantó la cabeza, al sentir su pene aprisionando entre una de sus manos. Sin compasión, Radamanthys comenzó a masturbar a Kanon, quien trataba de delirar con fuertes gemidos y espasmos, pero su libertad se veía cuarteada por el cuerpo de Radamanthys limitándolo. Como vil villano, Radamanthys se encargó de llevar a Kanon hasta el límite, saboreando el tono de sus gemidos y espasmos, fuertes y sonoros. El rubio amaba lo vocal que el griego podía llegar a ser, al estar a su merced. Radamanthys usó la punta de su pulgar para detener que Kanon se viniera, tapando la punta de su pene, mientras lo besaba sádicamente, para que el dolor desconcentrara a Kanon. Se ganó un fuerte golpe en la quijada por aquello, pero el rubio solo rio por lo bruto que él y Kanon podían llegar a ser.

—Si te quieres venir al menos espera que te folle bien, Kanon. Además, quiero que resistas un poco más, tus gemidos son deliciosos —Radamanthys pasó su lengua por sus labios, como si pudiera saborear el pasmo de Kanon.

Cualquier sorpresa de Kanon se vio apagada por el cuerpo inclemente de Radamanthys, buscando volver a excitarlo, esta vez, adentrándose al interior de sus glúteos, acariciando sus nalgas, mientras Kanon tenía a su merced los pezones del pecho de Radamanthys, los cuales decidió morder con sadismo como venganza. Ya estaba hecho, había sido un desvergonzado al lanzarse contra Radamanthys, y se aprovecharía de las consecuencias de sus actos. Kanon, lamió, chupó y marcó todo el torso de Radamanthys, mientras este también se cobraba factura en su trasero, nalgueándolo y piñizcando. Sin embargo, no se percató de en qué en momento Radamanthys alzó su mano e hizo que chupara sus dedos, dejando un rastro de saliva colgando entre los dedos de la mano del rubio y la boca griega. Kanon se percató de las intenciones de Wyvern de llegar hasta su trasero. ¿Imaginó que sería él quien terminara follado? Su propia inconsciencia le rebatía que deseaba sentirse lleno del músico. Un grueso gemido nació de los labios de Kanon, cuando Radamanthys sin consideración introdujo uno de los dedos en su entrada estrecha. Kanon no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que hubo ocupado el papel de pasivo, pero dolía como el infierno como Radamanthys sacaba y metía el dedo simulando el coito. Kanon movía su cadera, buscando disminuir la incomodidad azotando su trasero hacia adelante y atrás. Kanon dio un fuerte respingo cuando Radamanthys metió un segundo dedo. Lo introdujo un par de veces más y lo sacó con rapidez, para luego voltear a Kanon, dejando la espalda hacia arriba. Radamanthys empujó la espalda de Kanon al suelo, aprisionándolo con la palma abierta de su mano derecha, y alzó con la otra el trasero de Kanon hacia su pene. Uso uno de sus muslos como apoyó para el trasero del griego y con la mano que alzó a Kanon, fue hasta su pene, erecto y brillante por el líquido pre seminal. Llevó la punta hasta la entrada de Kanon, palpando con la punta del prepucio en círculos la entrada ajena, haciendo a Kanon respirar con turbidez.

—Me enloqueces Kanon, no puedo fingir que quiero seguir preparándote, deseo empalarte, que mis testículos golpeen en el borde de tu entrada y que la punta de mi pene golpee el final de tu recto, haciéndote arquear de placer.

—¡Bastardo! —masculló Kanon, con la boca abriéndose entrecortadamente y salivando con la respiración agitada.

Radamanthys sonrió con maldad y justamente cuando Kanon empezaba a insultarlo se introdujo con fuerza al interior de Kanon, haciendo que este apretara los ojos con fuerza al sentir el escozor de su recto ser empalado por el pene de Radamanthys. El rubio no tuvo piedad, como animal comenzó a montar a Kanon con una mano aún sobre la espalda del griego, aprisionándolo; el golpeteo sonaba acuoso, húmedo, dos pieles golpeándose la una contra la otra. Radamanthys empujaba con fiereza su erecto pene sobre la entrada de Kanon, gruñendo como animal poseído. Kanon alzaba su trasero, buscando la mejor posición posible, aguantándose el escozor y dejándose llevar por el placer animal del que ambos estaban siendo presas. Sudaba y gemía, Kanon salivó buscando la piel ajena, cuando trató de moverse Radamanthys lo devolvió al suelo, haciendo que el griego lo insultara.

—¡No soy tu puta, Wyvern!¡Déjame moverme!

Radamanthys se negó riendo. Tomó las caderas de Kanon, y se sentó con el griego en el suelo.

—¡Móntame! —le ordenó a Kanon, azotando el trasero del griego contra su falo. Kanon continuo con los movimientos rítmicos, mientras colocaba una mano sobre Radamanthys justo en el centro de su pecho, de la misma forma que el rubio lo hizo sobre su espalda.

Kanon gemía y suspiraba a borbotones mientras mantenía el control rítmico del empalamiento. Radamanthys echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo el calor subir y estar próximo al orgasmo y a que su esencia se derramara. Kanon sádicamente apretó los testículos de Radamanthys, mientras seguía cabalgándolo. Una venganza justa para lo que le había hecho.

—Al menos tus pelotas no quedarán moradas del todo, Wyvern, si sigo montándote al menos podrás venirte —dijo con burla Kanon.

A pesar del sadismo del sexo, ambos sabían que en sus corazones había más que pasión bestial. Sino un sentimiento mucho más cordial y dulce.

Radamanthys echó su cadera hacia adelante cuando sintió a su pene temblar, y apresó a Kanon de las caderas para que no escapara. Radamanthys se derramó al interior de Kanon, espeso y caliente, con la piel sudorosa y apestosa a sexo. Dio un grito gutural mientras se afirmaba de Kanon. Simplemente debía reconocer que el sexo con el heleno era poderoso y bestial. Radamanthys vio a Kanon masturbándose, enseguida el rubio ayudó al griego en su tarea usando su mano sobre la de Kanon, sobando de arriba abajo, hasta que el líquido cálido y blanquecino cubrió el vientre y las manos de ambos. Kanon se arrimó al pecho ajeno, sosteniéndose de los hombros para descansar. Obligó a Radamanthys a tenderse sobre el suelo mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban. Ninguno de los dos notó que seguían unidos, aun después del coito, estaban agotados física y mentalmente. Radamanthys se levantó hincándose, sin separar su pene del recto de Kanon, y ayudó al heleno a llegar al sofá donde habían estado, a pesar de lo agotados que estaban por la faena. Kanon no renegó la ayuda, y se arrimó al pecho de Radamanthys, afirmándose en sus hombros, cuando ambos se tendieron. Aquella noche durmieron en silencio, disfrutando la unión, sintiendo el semen en sus cuerpos como una marca de cada uno sobre el otro, y con la estancia apestando a cera y sexo. Eran un torbellino, que apenas comenzaba con su tempestad.

.

.

La mañana siguiente fue todo menos un amanecer idílico, Kanon al despertar se vio en los brazos de Radamanthys, arrullado, pero congelado de frío, desnudo y con mucho dolor, por sobre todo se sabía aún unido a Radamanthys. Trató de zafarse, pero el miembro de Radamanthys se vio flácido y disminuido en tamaño por la falta de sangre excesiva que era llevada por el calor de la excitación. Kanon empujó a Radamanthys para despertarlo y comenzó a vociferar, haciendo que el rubio despertara de mala gana y con un serio dolor en su entrepierna. Vio la mirada jade sobre él, mientras Kanon apenas se movía. Radamanthys sintió el tirón de Kanon y suspiró al saber que eso podía suceder a la mañana siguiente. Radamanthys detuvo el accionar de Kanon tomándolo por los hombros.

—Detente, idiota, o desgarrarás mi pene —dijo Radamanthys con fastidio en sus ojos.

Kanon siguió removiéndose con más fuerza, rozando su propia entrada.

—¡Imbécil! Debiste salir cuando todavía estaba grande tu estúpida entrepierna.

Kanon se encimó en Radamanthys, montando en él, cabalgando de arriba abajo, tratando de salir. Haciendo que el rubio apretara los dientes por el roce, pero también por el movimiento de Kanon. Un gemido ronco salió de los labios del rubio. Kanon cesó su movimiento, viendo como las mejillas de Radamanthys comenzaban a colorearse, y su respiración se hacía entrecortada. Wyvern estaba volviendo a excitarse.

—No te detengas, idiota, si quieres salir es la única forma de lograrlo si tener que desgarrarnos el uno al otro, sigues pegajoso porque mi semen se quedó en tu interior.

—¡Ni que quisiera volver a repetirlo, estúpido estirado!

Radamanthys rio por las vociferaciones de Kanon, pero tomó las caderas ajenas e impulsó al griego a continuar su labor. De mala gana, Kanon siguió con vaivenes suaves y rítmicos, aumentando el ritmo a medida que los gemidos de Radamanthys se incrementaban. Kanon sintió su recto llenarse nuevamente con el pene erecto de Radamanthys, ambos desnudos, y el roce de las pieles hicieron que volviera a gemir. A pesar de la incomodidad de su recto mucho menos húmedo, y el roce incesante, Kanon comenzó a excitarse. Kanon estaba acostumbrado al dolor durante el sexo, solo era un aliciente más para su propio fuego interior. Kanon empujó su cadera de atrás hacia adelante, mientras Radamanthys impulsaba su pelvis hacia arriba. Crujidos húmedos, roces entre pieles enrojecidas y los gemidos de ambos se hacían más notorios y pesados. Kanon aumentó el vaivén de sus movimientos. Kanon sintió el pene de Radamanthys crecer de tamaño en su interior, sus ojos verdes relucieron de maldad, y con un empujón sobre la pelvis ajena se zafó de Radamanthys y rodó hacía un lado del suelo, se sentó sobre su trasero, que aún se mantenía adolorido por el salvaje encuentro. Kanon maldijo en griego al sentir el semen seco entre sus piernas y la humedad reciente por el coito que había mantenido con el rubio. Radamanthys por su parte vio a Kanon estupefacto con la boca abierta, mientras su pene rojo y erguido exigía atención. Kanon se volteó y se rio en la cara del inglés.

—Para que aprendas jodido estirado, arréglatelas solo, tómalo como un pago por lo adolorido que me dejaste —Kanon se levantó con dolor y se encaminó hacia su habitación, ignorando las vociferaciones de su compañero de lecho. Radamanthys excitado en su casa, con rostro de furia sería la imagen que se mantendría en su retina por el resto del día, pero Kanon no pudo evitar sentirse cálido en el interior, a pesar del frio de la mañana y de su condición de desnudez.

.

.

Ambos músicos aquel día no mencionaron lo sucedido la noche anterior, Kanon le tiró una muda de ropa a Radamanthys, y cuando Valentine llegó al recinto de Kanon comenzaron con el trabajo, pero las miradas que Kanon y Radamanthys se daban no pasaron desapercibidas para Valentine, ni mucho menos los roces o las sonrisas compartidas. El final de la obra de Valentine estaba terminada, así como un corazón hecho trizas por completo. Ya no había más esfuerzo que hacer. Lo quisiera o no, Kanon y Radamanthys tendría algo que él nunca podría alcanzar con el rubio, solo en fantasías, pero lo prefería de esa forma, que su mentor fuera feliz, a pesar de lo que su corazón y alma sintieran. "La grotta di Trofonio" nació por completo.

.

.

Las noches se volvieron el manto ocultó para Kanon y Radamanthys, pues finalmente no necesitaron hablar de lo sucedido, sus sensaciones e instintos eran más fuertes que sus propias voluntades; lo que eran meros encuentros esporádicos para saciar la vacuidad de sus días y la falta de inspiración, se convirtieron en encuentros diarios de sexo duro, sucio y hasta algo sádico, con post orgasmos dulces y benévolos, aunque no lo admitieran la costumbre llenó su rutina. Y la presencia del otro en sus vidas se hizo indispensable. Kanon comenzó a buscar a Radamanthys cuando este salía de la casa de los Heinstein, y Radamanthys a buscar a Kanon para ir a beber algo, donde ambos terminaban besándose en esquinas oscuras para luego dirigirse a la residencia del griego. Eran dos amantes sin haberse definido, la inspiración de dos músicos, y la base central de la historia para el regalo del rey.

.

.

La noche de la celebración llegó intempestiva, y con los tres músicos llenos de sentimientos y emociones embotelladas, cada uno con su propio demonio personal a la hora de tocar. Los días anteriores Valentine les hubo revelado la historia completa que hubo escrito, a Kanon seguía sin gustarle el chipriota y las miradas que este le daba a Radamanthys, pero reconocía que tenía talento, y la obra misma, en composición con la música y los arreglos hechos por él y Radamanthys, sonaba esplendorosa. La tarde anterior cuando ensayaron los tres juntos, a Kanon se le encogió el corazón, Radamanthys comenzó tocando de forma pasiva y casi tierna, para inmiscuirse en una tormenta de notas y sentimientos, Kanon observó los pulsares de los dedos ajenos sobre el piano, ambos tocarían en conjunto, sin embargo, en el salón del trono habría dos pianos, en esa ocasión solo usaban uno, por lo que estaban tocando a cuatro manos, Kanon se encontraba sentado al lado de un concentrado Radamanthys. Quien, con su cabello bien peinado, su aspecto aseado y la amarga colonia que lo caracterizaba imbuía a Kanon en un ambiente intenso, donde su corazón retumbaba, a sus oídos las notabas llegaban como recuerdos, las noches con Radamanthys, los gemidos de ambos en medio de la oscuridad, los besos fugaces; pero también iba más allá del sexo, las noches de copas, las pláticas insulsas y su estómago bullendo. ¿Qué tenía ese inglés que lo desquiciaba? Originalidad y un alma, ambos conceptos se le vinieron a la cabeza, sin embargo, había algo más importante, un sentimiento aflorando y su corazón hincándose ante cada nota, simplemente no podía negarlo más, Radamanthys movía todo su mundo, convirtiéndose en uno de sus centros de gravitación, él muy desgraciado fue capaz de meterse bajo su piel, sin que pudiera hacer nada. Los movimientos de Kanon sobre el piano se hicieron más lentos tocando un pequeño lamento que salía de su corazón. La partitura indicaba fuego, fuerza, sin embargo, la partitura solo es una guía, no podían encerrarse en la jaula de esta, lo que los movía eran las mismas emociones que lo llevaron a componerla aquella melodía. Kanon se sentía abatido, y acongojado, el maldito sentimiento estaba poseyéndolo y tomando el control de él, jadeó con fuerza mientras mordía su lengua, sacando unas gotitas de sangre, una solitaria lágrima escapó desde su ojo izquierdo. Kanon paró de improviso la melodía, escondiendo su mirada entre su melena azulada, a la vez que daba vuelta su rostro, para que el rubio no pudiera verlo. Radamanthys por su parte respiraba con dificultad, compartiendo una epifanía muy parecida a la de Kanon, sus ojos brillaban, mientras su corazón y su vientre cosquilleaban. ¿Acaso esto era producto de la admiración o era que sin saberlo sus propios corazones se habían combinado en esa melodía? Radamanthys alzó su mano en busca de la barbilla de Kanon, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera rozar la piel del heleno, la interrupción de Valentine, les hizo volver al presente.

—¿Pasó algo con la melodía?

Kanon suspiró, mientras Radamanthys negó con vehemencia. Los tres siguieron ensayando hasta bien entrada la noche, acoplando el juego del piano con el violín. Pero los dos amantes quedaron con muchas dudas que sus corazones buscaban resolver.

.

.

La noche de la fiesta era una como ninguna, con el cielo despejado, lleno de estrellas y con toda la nobleza y la corte de Austria reuniéndose en el palacio para honrar al emperador. Las paredes y el techo de mármol blanco, adornadas con enredaderas y flores de oro daban a la sala de reunión un aspecto mítico, traído dese cuentos de hadas antiguos y ostentosos, los ventanales a lo largo de la extensa habitación dejaban entrar la luz lunar y el resplandor de las velas viniendo desde lámparas sobre el techo, daban un ambiente casi onírico a la noche del cumpleaños del emperador. Kanon por su parte se hallaba recorriendo el salón de la fiesta enfundando en un sobrio traje blanco con su larga cabellera azulada rebelde, mostrando su jovialidad y magnética personalidad. Como todos sabían Kanon contaba con la particular bonanza del rey, de la cual siempre trataba de sacar provecho, haciéndose con algún alago o un nuevo contacto, pero en esos momentos la atención de Kanon estaba sobre unos hombros anchos y un muy bien ordenado cabello rubio. Kanon deleitó su mirada observando a lo lejos a Radamanthys que se encontraba con la familia Habsburgo Heinstein. El rubio llevaba un traje de color gris ajustado con corbata de moño y el cabello como típico caballero inglés, bien arreglado y pulcro.

La llegada del rey y la reina fue estrepitosa y muy pomposa, todos se inclinaron en la presencia de Muzio Clementi, su vestimenta lujosa de tonos azulados era el esplendor del reinado de Viena. Sin embargo, fue la reina quien agradeció cortésmente la presencia de todos los presentes con una sonrisa amable y un gesto de aplauso desde sus manos, haciendo ondear su bello vestido de color lavanda. La primera parte de la noche transcurrió entre chismeríos, comida y una orquesta tocando los bailes de la época, doncellas y caballeros bailando vals, compartiendo pasos e intimidades. Kanon bailaba con una bella joven pelirroja, hija de un conde extranjero, mientras que Radamanthys siguiendo tradiciones se encargaba de bailar con doncellas de la casa Habsburgo, bajo la mirada atenta de Hades, tratando de emparejarlo con una de ellas. Sin embargo, ninguna de las parejas de baile pareció suficiente para ninguno de los dos músicos. Radamanthys y Kanon buscaban continuamente la mirada del otro, destellando anhelo y una verdad que buscaba ser clamada. La pista de baile fue despejada cuando el sonido fuerte de una flauta hizo llamar la atención de los bailarines y con un gesto del emperador la mitad de la sala se hubo despejado. Muy cerca de los tronos donde el rey y la reina se sentaban había dos pianos, listos para ser usados, el emperador observó a Kanon y Radamanthys, ambos supieron que era momento del show, el rubio con la mirada buscó a Valentine y este de inmediato arribó hacia su mentor, los tres se encaminaron hacia donde estaban los pianos mientras Valentine llevaba su violín y el arco en las manos. Un orador presento la pieza de opera como la "La grotta di Trofonio".

Los dos pianistas tomaron asientos y Valentine asió su violín, colocándoselo al hombro y preparándose para tocar. Justo como en los ensayos, Radamanthys fue el primero en comenzar a tocar, seguido de Kanon, el silencio se hizo en la sala cuando el sonido de los pianos comenzó a retumbar con fuerza, ambos tocaban diferentes partes de la ópera, pero lo hacían de tal forma que se complementaban y parecían entonar solo una melodía, los altos y bajos ritmos hicieron mella en la sorpresa del público, y en los gustos del emperador, sin proponérselo la ópera que ambos compositores estaban tocándose sería con el tiempo una de las obras más recordada de ambos. Kanon alzó los dedos por un par de segundos y tocó de forma desenfrenada, seguidamente Valentine tomó posición y comenzó a tocar con la misma furia las cuerdas del violín, mientras Radamanthys se encargaba de una melodía más baja y suave. La historia de amantes y un mago que los ayuda a consolidar su amor se hacía claro en cada una de las cinco escenas, que componían los dos actos de la historia. Un final feliz para los amantes y la sonrisa del mago fue la imagen final que denotó el sutil movimiento de las cuerdas del violín y la melodía suave y acompasada de ambos pianos. Al acabar la ópera, los aplausos y los fuertes vítores no se hicieron esperar. Kanon y Radamanthys se levantaron de sus butacas con las respiraciones cansadas y acompasadas, sudando y con los ojos brillantes, ambos se observaron y sonrieron, Valentine se colocó al lado de Radamanthys agotado, pero satisfecho por la obra. El espectáculo de la música fue maravillosa, un rey encantado y una muchedumbre asombrada. Pero aquello no era lo que más rescataban Kanon y Radamanthys, sino la sintonía y la armonía a la que fueron capaces de llegar al entonar juntos aquella opera en la que tanto trabajaron. Aunque no lo reconocieran en voz alta, sus corazones se hablaron, se amaban, a pesar de la diferencia entre ellos se amaban, a pesar de ser dos hombres en una época con tradiciones y clases sociales muy marcadas. Los músicos fueron abarcados por el rey y el resto de los nobles y no fue hasta alta hora de la noche, cuando ya todos cansados y un poco ebrios por el exceso de bebida que los dos amantes pudieron encontrarse a la luz de una ventana alejada del salón. Kanon miraba la luna que se encontraba en lo alto de la noche, con un par de estrellas custodiándola, con el corazón a punto de estallar. Radamanthys con paso lento y con dos copas de vino en la mano se acercó al heleno.

—¿Me dirás algo, griego? —dijo Radamanthys bruscamente.

Kanon sonrió todavía mirando la luna.

—Aun sabiendo lo que compartimos no dejas de ser una rata bruta, Radamanthys.

El inglés le tendió la copa a Kanon, sonriendo de forma sincera. Se posó al lado Kanon y observó la luna junto con él.

—Sabes que no podemos estar juntos libremente, ¿verdad?

Kanon asintió con melancolía, bebió un sorbo de la copa de vino que Radamanthys le había dado.

—Pero eso no evitará que lo intente, siempre que tú quieras.

Radamanthys asintió en silencio, con su mano izquierda libre, tomó la derecha de Kanon, y acarició el lomo de esta discretamente.

—Siempre querré, aun a escondidas y con insultos vanos, te colaste en mí, griego.

Kanon rio, Radamanthys era así, falso de sutileza, pero con un enorme corazón.

—Pues yo te amo imbécil, más te vale corresponderme como debes, o te cortaré las pelotas —Kanon cruzó ambas copas e hizo a Radamanthys beber de la suya, mientras el rubio bebía de la de Kanon—, por nosotros, Radamanthys, por un futuro sin miedo.

Radamanthys observó a Kanon con dulzura y asintió, bebió de la mano del heleno, sintió como el amargor y acidez del vino caían por su garganta. La sonrisa resplandeciente del heleno ante el hecho de reconocerse el uno al otro era lo que más recordaría Radamanthys, el vino se acabó y Kanon se desenredó del cuerpo de Radamanthys, pero no cesó el contacto de sus manos. Ahí se quedaron, observando la luna, alejados de todos, con el corazón en alto y con los sentimientos a flor de piel, con un amor naciente y un futuro incierto, sin embargo, sin temores, colocando todo su alma y sentimientos en su música para expresar lo que en verdad sentían el uno por el otro. Amor del más puro, expresado por las más dulces notas.

**~FIN~**


End file.
